Our Path
by Little Brain
Summary: Sehun dan Baekhyun bertengkar. Tao yang galau, Yixing dan Junmyeon yang membicarakan Yifan. Kebiasaan tidur member EXO. Keputusan Minseok untuk membuat Junmyeon menangis. Sepenggal kisah tentang kehidupan ke12 member EXO. kristao, hunhan, sulay, kaisoo, chanbaek, chenmin. Ot12.


**OUR PATH**

Little Brain

ALL EXO MEMBERS

Friendship, Brothership

Oneshot

All is God's, sroty line pure from my brain

NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM DLDR

Belajar hargai karya orang lain ne

Monggo mampir di kotak komen dan berikan beberapa cuap cuap anda disana

.

.

Lelah. Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh para _member s_ aat ini. Kedua belas pemuda berwajah tampan itu tampak begitu lelah. Semuanya duduk di lantai ruang latihan berusaha merileks kan otot-otot mereka yang terasa sakit. Suara tarikan nafas yang berat terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bayangkan saja, mereka berlatih sejak jam delapan pagi sampai jam tujuh malam. Padahal tadinya mereka berfikir mereka akan mendapat libur hari itu karena kekosongan jadwal.

" _Hyung_ , tolong ambilkan minumanku." ucap Yixing pada Luhan yang tengah berbaring di dekat tas-tas mereka. Luhan menjulurkan tangan kanannya meraih botol minum milik Yixing dan menggelindingkan tabung bertutup itu pada sang _dongsaeng_ yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Hiks..Hiks..."

Terdengar suara isakan di antara mereka. Semua mata kini terarah pada sosok Sehun yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya sendiri. Bahu _namja_ tampan itu berguncang.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya, mengambil tempat di samping Sehun. Di usapnya punggung tegap Sehun pelan, berusaha membagi kekuatan yang dia punya.

"Aku lelah _hyung_.." isak Sehun. Luhan mendongak kan wajahnya menatap langit-langit ruang latihan, menahan airmata yang sudah mendesak ingin dikeluarkan.

" _Uljima_ Sehun- _ah_ , menangis tidak akan menghilangkan rasa lelahmu." ucap Luhan lembut. Di tatapnya kembali Sehun yang masih menangis.

"Aku ingin pulang _hyung_. Aku benar-benar lelah.. Ini terlalu melelahkan. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin beristirahat," Sehun berkata serak.

Semua _member_ menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan sang _maknae_. Luhan memandang kesepuluh rekannya yang lain, mereka juga tampak sangat lelah. Terlebih lagi Yifan, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae. Karena mereka berlima lah yang paling banyak memiliki jadwal dibandingkan yang lain.

"Jangan bersikap egois begitu Sehun- _ah_. Kita semua merasa lelah di sini." ujar Baekhyun dingin. pemuda bertubuh mungil itu udah tak bisa menahan kegeramannya mendengar keluhan Sehun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.." desis Chanyeol, tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan berbicara seperti itu.

" _Wae_? Aku mengatakan hal yang benar. Dia tidak seharusnya bersikap cengeng seperti itu dan mengeluh. Meminta pulang. Apa dia lupa ini adalah resiko yang harus kita ambil saat kita menjadi seorang _idol_?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun yang kini telah mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajah sayu yang basah oleh air mata.

"Baek.. Sudah cukup." ucap Luhan, dia tidak menyukai cara Baekhyun menegur Sehun. Karena dia tahu itu akan membuat Sehun merasa semakin tertekan.

"Huh. Kau seharusnya berhenti memanjakan _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu itu _hyung_. Hanya karena dia seorang _maknae_ bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap seenaknya!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Yifan, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan, bersamaan.

Tao, Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Chanyeol, terpaku di tempat mereka. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar keempat orang itu begitu marah, sampai-sampai membentak. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

"Cih. Terus saja membela bocah pengeluh itu." ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri. Diraihnya tas miliknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!" Chanyeol dan Jongdae bangkit berdiri dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

 **-OUR PATH-**

Junmyeon menatap wajah para _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_ nya yang tengah tertidur pulas di depan TV. Kris muncul dari dalam kamar bersama Yixing, membawa setumpuk selimut.

"Mereka ini memang sangat susah diatur.." gerutu Yixing sambil menyelimuti tubuh Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan. Junmyeon dan Yifan tersenyum simpul mendengar gerutuan pemuda polos itu.

"Kau kesal?" tanya Yifan, diselimutinya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menyelimuti Jongdae dan Minseok. Ketiganya kemudian berdiri berdampingan di belakang sofa panjang, dimana Minseok tengah berbaring di atasnya, tertidur pulas seperti yang lain.

"Aku? Tentu saja. Minseok- _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Mereka selalu menyuruh kita untuk menjaga kesehatan dan sering mengomel kalau kita tidur di depan tv seperti ini. Tapi lihatlah, sekarang mereka berdua juga tidur di sini." Jawab Yixing.

"Kau kesal tapi masih menyelimuti mereka." Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Yixing. Yixing hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang ditempati Minseok, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap para member yang tengah pulas tertidur, menghitung mereka satu-persatu, mengabsen lebih tepatnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun dan Tao?" tanyanya.

"Mereka tidur di kamar. Tao kelelahan setelah berenang tadi." jawab Yifan. Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa Baekhyun masih marah pada Sehun?" tanya Yixing.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi biarkan saja, mereka pasti akan berbaikan. Baekhyun dan Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut." jawab Junmyeon.

Yixing menatap Sehun yang berbaring di samping Luhan, sebuah senyuman manis tercipta di wajah tampannya saat melihat kepala Sehun yang terbaring di atas lengan Luhan. " Wajah Sehun memang tampak sangat tua ya." komentar lelaki berlesung pipi itu. Yifan dan Junmyeon sontak tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Minseok, menggeliat pelan. Melihat pergerakan itu, Yifan dan Junmyeon langsung menahan tawa mereka. Bagaimana pun mereka tak ingin membangunkan teman-teman mereka itu dari tidur mereka yang nyenyak.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku mengatakan fakta. Di bandingkan dengan Minseok- _hyung_ , Sehun lebih pantas disebut berumur 25 tahun,"

Yifan dan Junmyeon kembali berusaha menahan tawa mereka mendengar perkataan jujur Yixing, sementara _namja_ berlesung pipi itu hanya melirik kedua _hyung_ nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah _maknae_. Meski wajahnya tua begitu, sikapnya tetaplah seperti bocah berusia 19 tahun." Yixing kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun ucapannya kali ini tak membuat Yifan maupun Junmyeon tertawa, kedua _leader_ itu mengangguk-angguk kecil menyetujui perkataan Yixing.

"EXO... Kalian tahu, sampai sekarang terkadang aku masih merasa bermimpi kalau aku sudah didebutkan," ucap Jumnyeon pelan, sepasang mata nya menatap para member yang tengah terlelap dengan tatapan teduh. "Tujuh tahun menjalani masa _trainee_ memang sangat berat." lanjutnya.

Yifan tersenyum lembut. "Tapi hasil yang kau dapatkan sebanding dengan semua usaha keras mu itu Junmyeon- _a_."

" _Ne_."

Yixing melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sering mentraktir kami _hyung_. Dan kita sering membicarakan Yifan- _hyung_ , menebak-nebak seperti apa kepribadiannya."

"Ah kau ingat, Chanyeol pernah mengatakan Yifan _hyung_ adalah orang dengan kepribadian dingin dan kaku."

"Eh? Dia mengatakan aku seperti itu?"

"Itu dulu _hyung_. Salah sendiri kau jarang berkumpul bersama kami,"

"Tapi perkiraan Chanyeol salah besar.."

"Tentu saja dia salah." ucap Yifan.

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, mereka merasa senang melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Sudah lama mereka tak melihat wajah-wajah itu tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Karena memang selama ini mereka hanya bisa tidur selama dua sampai tiga jam dengan posisi berbaring. Sisanya, mereka tidur di dalam kendaraan atau di ruang tunggu.

"Rasanya memang seperti sedang bermimpi. Hampir seluruh dunia mengenal kita. Nama kita yang tadinya asing kini menjadi sangat dikenal. Dulu orang-orang tak melirik kita saat kita berjalan di tengah keramaian, kini kita malah menjadi pusat keramaian." ucap Yifan.

"Tidak melirik bagaimana? _Ge_ , kau lupa? Bahkan sejak sebelum debut semua mata tertuju padamu saat kita bepergian. Kau ini berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau wajahmu tampan?" gerutu Yixing polos. Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan yang lebih muda.

" _Aigoo_ , apa kau iri Zhang Yixing?" ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Yixing yang kini merengut sebal.

"Yixing- _ah_ , buatkan aku coklat panas.." ucap Junmyeon.

"Aku juga." sahut Yifan. Yixing mengangguk. Ketiga pemuda itupun berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan para _member_ yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Yifan menjulurkan satu lengannya di atas meja, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Pemudatampan itu memejamkan mata. Yixing dan Junmyeon tampak sibuk membaca jadwal mereka bulan ini, sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangat mereka.

" _Hyung_.. Kalian belum tidur?"

Junmyeon dan Yixing mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari lembaran kertas yang mereka baca dan menatap sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan sambil mengucek mata. Senyuman _angelic_ Junmyeon langsung tercipta.

"Kau terbangun eoh?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Yixing dan mulai melangkah kan kaki nya memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau mau coklat panas Tao- _ah_?" tanya Junmyeon pada Tao yang kini sudah duduk manis di samping Yifan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yifan yang kelihatannya mulai terlelap.

" _Ne_.." jawab Tao pelan. Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Tao. Sebenarnya Yixing yang akan membuatkan, tapi sang _leader_ memerintahkan agar pemuda berlesung pipi itu tetap duduk.

Tao menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepasang mata pandanya mengamati gerak-gerik Junmyeon yang tengah sibuk membuat coklat panas, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Yixing yang sedang sibuk membaca, dan terakhir di liriknya Yifan yang sudah benar-benar pulas. Secangkir coklat panas yang tinggal setengah tergeletak di depan wajah tampan pemudabertubuh jangkung itu.

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa Yifan tidur di sini.." gumam Junmyeon sembari meletak kan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan Tao.

"Biarkan saja. Dia tidak akan bangun.." sahut Yixing. Junmyeon mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali duduk di samping Yixing. Ya, Yifan memang tidak akan bangun. Pemudajangkung itu akan sangat susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur lelap, terutama di malam hari.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa menjadi _idol_ sangat melelahkan?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang _maknae_. Kedua lengan lelaki bermata panda itu kini terjulur di atas meja dan dagunya pun ikut menumpu di atas papan meja berbahan kayu itu.

"Karena kita memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat, Panda.." jawab Junmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas jadwal.

Tao menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kenapa jadwal kita begitu padat, sedangkan para _sunbae_ yang lain tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena kita masih _rookie_ , dan begitu banyak orang mencintai kita di luar sana. Mereka ingin melihat kita setiap saat.." Kali ini Yixing yang menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Tao terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Yixing, pipinya berkali-kali dia kembungkan.

"Kalau mereka mencintai kita, bukankah seharusnya mereka memahami kita dan memberi kita waktu untuk beristirahat? Ini benar-benar melelah kan _hyung_ , _gege_.."

"Tao- _ya_ , bukankah ini jalan yang sudah kita ambil? Menjadi seorang _idol_ , bukankah kau sendiri yang memilihnya?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, ditatapnya Junmyeon yang tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyuman manis sang _guardian_ memang mampu memberinya ketenangan. "Tapi tak ku sangka akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini _hyung_. Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku, sudah setahun aku tidak bertemu mereka. Aku rindu mereka _hyung_.."

"Semua merindukan keluarga mereka Zitao.." Junmyeon menyesap sedikit coklat di cangkirnya, sepasang manik matanya menatap Tao teduh. Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas kelelahan terpancar di sana. Kelelahan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kelelahannya.

"Tao- _ya_ , EXO adalah sebuah jalan yang kita ambil. Dan EXO adalah _idol_ , _idol group_ di bawah naungan SM _Entertainment_. Saat kau memasuki perusahaan ini, kau tentu sudah tahu resikonya. Jadwal yang padat, _sasaeng fans_ , jauh dari rumah, kehidupan asrama, diet, latihan, rekaman, senyuman palsu. Kau tentu sudah tahu akan semua itu, Orang tuamu, orang tua kita, keluarga kita, semua pasti merasa bangga melihat kita dapat menjadi sumber kekuatan bagi banyak orang. Melihat kita menghibur banyak orang. Melihat kita sukses dan memenangkan penghargaan."

Tao menegak kan tubuhnya dan memutar-mutar cangkirnya, telinganya tetap mendengarkan semua perkataan Junmyeon.

"Jalan yang kita ambil ini memang tidak mulus dan nyaman. Dan tidak sedikit juga yang mencaci maki jalan kita. Terkadang kita terjatuh dan terluka, bertengkar, berbeda pendapat, saling membenci satu sama lain. Terkadang kita tidak mampu lagi memakai topeng kita. Tak bisa lagi menunjuk kan wajah ceria, ramah, dan penuh senyum pada orang-orang. Terkadang kita menangis. Merasa sesak dan putus asa. Tak jarang juga para fans bersikap berlebihan. Memasang kamera di dalam mata boneka-kau ingat? Jongin mendapatkan boneka seperti itu.."

Tao dan Yixing tersenyum kecil saat mengingat boneka beruang besar yang diterima Jongin ternyata bermata kamera. Untung saja Jongin menyadarinya dan memberikan boneka itu pada _staff_ untuk di urus.

"Yixing juga pernah cidera. Bajunya bahkan sampai robek.."

Yixing bergidik ngeri saat dirinya kembali teringat insiden di bandara. Bajunya memang jadi robek di sana-sini dan bahunya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku juga pernah dicakar oleh fans.." sahut Tao.

"Dan belum lama ini Jongin terdorong hingga membentur tiang." ucap Yixing.

"Ah, iya! Kecelakaan itu. Chanyeol- _hyung_ sampai benar-benar terlihat marah."

Ketiganya kembali mengingat insiden Jongin yang menabrak tiang sampai cidera. _Member_ EXO K terlihat sangat marah dan _shock_ waktu itu. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap ceria, sampai benar-benar menunjukan emosi mereka. Chanyeol membentak _fans_ dan Baekhyun memasang wajah garang.

"Tapi, tidak jarang juga kita tertawa lepas, bercanda satu sama lain. Ada begitu banyak hal menyenangkan yang kita temui. Banyak hal konyol yang kita saksikan. Tinggal di satu asrama seperti ini, kita jadi belajar untuk lebih memahami yang lainnya. Kita jadi mengerti kebiasaan para _member_ yang lain,"

Tao dan Yixing kembali mendengarkan perkataan Junmyeon.

"Contohnya Luhan- _hyung_ dan Yifan- _ge_ yang sangat susah dibangunkan. Minseok- _hyung_ yang sangat menjaga kebersihan, Sehun yang cerewet, Chanyeol yang selalu bersemangat, atau teriakan nyaring Baekhyun di pagi hari, dan masih banyak lagi. Melalui perjalanan panjang dengan berbagai macam hal, bukankah rasanya sangat luar biasa Tao- _ya_? Saat kita berdiri di atas panggung, mendengar orang-orang meneriakkan nama kita, saat kita menerima piala penghargaan untuk pertama kalinya. Bukankah itu luar biasa?" Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, matanya menerawang jauh.

"Jalan yang kita lalui memang tidak mudah dan cepat. Aku sendiri membutuhkan waktu tujuh tahun untuk debut. Terkadang aku merasa lelah dan putus asa, terkadang aku ingin menyerah atas mimpiku. Tapi mengingat semua _pemandangan_ yang telah ku lalui di sepanjang perjalanan membuatku kembali bersemangat. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, menjadi seorang _leader_ dari grup _rookie_ bernama EXO. Grup kita. Keluarga kecil kita.." Junmyeon terdiam sejenak, memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. Yixing dan Tao tampak begitu khimdat mendengarkan _namja_ berwajah lembut itu.

"Dan EXO, adalah jalan utama yang harus ku tempuh untuk mewujudkan semua mimpiku. Karena itulah, meski melelahkan, meski membosankan, meski menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak sendirian di jalan ini. Ada sebelas orang lain yang berjalan bersamaku..

Tao- _ya_... Inilah jalan kita. Kau ingin kembali, berbalik pergi, berbelok ke jalan lain, atau berhenti, itu terserah padamu. Yang pasti, aku sangat senang kau berada di jalan yang sama dengan yang ku lalui." Junmyeon menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang sangat manis, dan jangan lupakan sepasang matanya yang selalu menatap teduh.

" _Hyung_... _Saranghae_..." Tao menghambur memeluk Junmyeon dan menangis.

Yixing tersenyum, butiran bening air mata mengalir menuruni wajah tampannya. Kedua _member_ China itu tidak mampu menahan rasa haru setelah mendengarkan perkataan Junmyeon yang begitu menyentuh. Junmyeon mengusap lengan Tao pelan, sepasang matanya mulai berembun, namun senyuman manis tetap terpatri di wajah malaikatnya. Dan Yifan? Sang _duizhang_ ternyata tidak tertidur sedari tadi. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidur dan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Nasehat yang sangat bagus Junmyeon- _nie_.." Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegak. Jempolnya teracung ke arah Junmyeon.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, delapan pasang telinga mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Ya, para _member_ yang lain sudah terbangun.

Baekhyun duduk di balik pintu kamar yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Pemuda mungil itu menangis dalam diam setelah mendengar perkataan Junmyeon. Dia terbangun tadi, saat mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan Junmyeon saat sang _guardian_ mengambil cangkir dari dalam rak.

Di ruang tv, ke tujuh _member_ yang lain tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol yang tadi terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kamar yang di buka, tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, pemuda jangkung itu kemudian membangunkan _member_ yang lain. Alhasil, mereka berbaring dalam diam, mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga _namja_ di ruang makan yang terdengar begitu jelas di tengah malam yang sunyi itu.

 **-OUR PATH-**

Para _member_ tampak berkumpul di ruang TV. Semua member kecuali Junmyeon. Kesebelas pemuda tampan itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk sang _guardian_ yang masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Mereka memang sedang tidak ada jadwal, karena itulah mereka membiarkan Junmyeon tetap tidur, terlebih karena semalam dia baru tidur jam 3 pagi.

" _Well_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Yifan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, mata elangnya menatap satu-persatu para member.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat dia menangis?" Minseok mengusulkan.

"Aish, Junmyeon- _hyung_ itu sudah sangat sering menangis..." sahut Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya, sikapnya itu langsung mendapat pelototan galak dari Minseok.

"Maksudku membuatnya benar-benar menangis.."

"Kapan Junmyeon- _hyung_ tidak benar-benar menangis?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendapat pelototan galak _member_ tertua di EXO itu.

"Kalian ini tidak bisakah diam dan mendengarkan ku sampai aku benar-benar selesai bicara?" ucap Minseok dengan nada kesal. Kesepuluh _member_ lain diam, duduk manis, siap mendengarkan semua omongan Minseok.

Demi tuhan mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak ingin melihat _member_ berpipi tembam itu marah. Apalagi murka. Karena Minseok jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan Yifan, atau para manajer mereka. Meski berwajah cute, Minseok adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan keras.

"Kita mainkan sedikit _drama_ dan buat Junmyeon benar-benar stres. Buat dia mengatakan dirinya sudah sangat lelah."

Semuanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Minseok. Sesaat kemudian mereka mengangguk-angguk kecil. Junmyeon memang satu-satunya _member_ yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan mengatakan ingin berhenti. Junmyeon tidak pernah mengungkapkan kelelahan yang dirasakannya dan terus tersenyum. Para _member_ baru menyadari hal itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Junmyeon _hyung_ di beri nama panggung Suho." Jongdae membuka suara memecah keheningan.

"Dia memang pantas menyandang nama itu." Luhan menyahut.

"Dia seperti malaikat." ucap Tao.

"Malaikat yang tidak percaya tuhan."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah datar andalannya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menaik kan kedua alisnya tinggi. " _Wae_? Junmyeon _hyung_ seorang atheis, itu artinya dia memang tidak percaya tuhan."

"Yang di katakan Kyungsoo memang benar.." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi, drama apa yang akan kita mainkan _hyung_?" tanya Jongin, mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka ke jalur awal. Minseok menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mulai menjelaskan.

"Begini...,"

 **FIN**

Huahahahaha.. ff dua tahun lalu disaat EXO masih selusin.

Tidak jelas seperti biasa bukan?#IYAAAAA

Nah itu abang Suho diapain ya sama para member? Silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri#PLAK

Maap ye kalau banyak typoo.. minta ripiuw nya boleh?


End file.
